ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece (Viz Media / Bang Zoom! / Ocean Group Redub)
What if One Piece is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the near future. Voice Cast *Peter Lurie: Narrator Main characters *Adam McArthur, Sean Ryan Fox (child): Monkey D. Luffy *Johnny Yong Bosch: Roronoa Zoro *Kate Higgins: Nami *Sam Riegel: Usopp *Yuri Lowenthal: Sanji *Cathy Weseluck: Tony Tony Chopper *Laura Post: Nico Robin *Patrick Seitz: Franky *Lex Lang: Brook Secondary characters *Neil Kaplan: Gol D. Roger *Crispin Freeman: Shanks *Benjamin Diskin: Sengoku *Nicole Oliver: Tsuru *Micheal Sorich (1st voice), Charles Martinet (in Wario's voice): Monkey D. Garp *Tara Platt: Hina *Jonathan Fahn: Monkey D. Dragon *Quinton Flynn: Sabo *Kirk Thornton: Dracule Mihawk *Liam O'Brien: Crocodile *Melissa Fahn: Boa Hancock *Travis Willingham: Portgas D. Ace *Roger Craig Smith: Marco *Corey Burton: Edward Newgate "Whitebeard" *Steven Blum: Vista *Kevin Michael Richardson: Jozu *Tony Oliver: Thatch *Jim Cummings: Blamenco *Phil LaMarr: Rakuyo *Seth Green: Namur *John de Lancie: Blenheim *Cam Clarke: Curiel *Audu Paden: Kingdew *Wendee Lee: Haruta *Vic Mignogna: Atmos *Dave Boat: Oars Jr. *Richard Ian Cox: Speed Jiru *Beau Billingslea: Fossa *Robbie Daymond: Izo *Eric Newsome: Squard *John DiMaggio: Jinbei *Christine Marie Cabanos: Perona *Paul St. Peter: Bartholomew Kuma, Pacifista *Sean Schemmel: Kuzan "Aokiji" *Dave Wittenberg: Borsalino "Kizaru" *Daran Norris: Issho *Richard Epcar: Momonga *Ray Chase: Smoker *Carrie Keranen: Tashigi *Bryce Papenbrook: Coby *Michael Yurchak: Helmeppo *David Vincent: Emperor Ivankov *Doug Erholtz: Inzauma *Matthew Mercer: Trafalgar D. Water Law *Julie Ann Taylor: Nefertari Vivi "Miss Wednesday" *Kyle Hebert: Capone Bege *Ali Hillis: Jewelry Bonney *Roger Craig Smith: Basil Hawkins *Robbie Daymond: Scratchmen Apoo *Vic Mignogna: Eustass Kid *Kaiji Tang: X Drake *Jamieson Price: Urouge *Roger L. Jackson: Killer *Steve Kramer: Silvers Rayleigh *Colleen Villard: Carrot *Kari Wahlgren: Carina *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Baccarat *Jason Ritter: Portgas D. Ace (child) Villians *Fred Tatasciore: Sakazuki "Akainu" *Wally Wingert: Marshall D. Teach "Blackbeard" *Alex Hirsch: Buggy the clown *Erin Fitzgerald: Lady Alvida *Chris Edgerly: Don Krieg *Corey Burton: Enel *Beau Billingslea: Arlong *Richard Steven Howritz: Foxy *Christopher Corey Smith: Spandam *Troy Baker: Rob Lucci *Max Mittelman: Kaku *Lucien Dodge: Jabura *Mona Marshall: Fukurou *Brian Beacock: Wanze *Matt Hill: Nero *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Kalifa *Jamieson Price: Blueno *Keith Ferguson: Kumadori *Brian Drummond: Gecko Moria *Derek Stephen Prince: Donquixote Doflamingo *Paul St. Peter: Magellan *Nolan North: Wapol *Richard Epcar: Hody Jones *Dave Boat: Sebastian *Karen Strassman: Nightin *Keith Silverstein: Morgan, Tesoro *Mark Acheson: Kaido Minor characters *Christopher Judge: Daz Bones "Mr. 1" *Rob Paulsen: Bentham "Mr. 2" *Tom Kenny: Galdino "Mr. 3" *Robbie Rist: Mr. 4 *Phil LaMarr: Mr. 5 *Grey Griffin: Paula "Miss Doublefinger" *Stephanie Sheh: Miss Goldenweek, Blue Fan, Makino *Karen Strassman: Miss Merry Christmas *Michelle Ruff: Miss Valentine *Spike Spencer: Mr. 7 *Roger Craig Smith: Igaram "Mr. 8" *Alan Tudyk: Mr. 9 *Bridget Hoffman: Miss Father's Day *Kimberly Brooks: Miss Monday, Sweet Pea *Todd Haberkorn: Mr. 11 *Mona Marshall: Miss Catherina *Tyler Labine: Mr. Beans *Mela Lee: Porche *Steven Blum: Absalom *Tom Fahn: Hildon *Mile Pollock: Dr. Hogback *Alexia Khadime: Aphelandra *Nicki Minaj: Boa Sandersonia *Tabitha St. Germain: Boa Marigold *Wendee Lee: Kikyo *Erica Mendez: Ran *Erin Fitzgerald: Nerine *Laura Bailey: Marguerite *Barbara Goodson: Gloriosa "Ender Nyon" *Debi Derryberry: Daisy *Sarah Anne Williams: Rindo *Jessica DiCicco: Belladonna *Tara Platt: Enishida *Cherami Leigh: Pansy *Brian Beacock: Bepo *Erica Luttrell: Whitey Bay *Cindy Robinson: Sadi *Derek Stephen Prince: Hannyabal *JB Blanc: Minotaur *Steve Staley: Bellamy *Cristina Vee: Mao *Estelle: Violet *Kirk Thornton: Yonji *Megan Hollingshead: Reiju *???: *???: *???: Additional Voices *Kari Wahlgren *Tyler Labine *Steven Labine *Roger Craig Smith *Wendee Lee *Erin Fitzgerald Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:One Piece Category:What If? Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs